Bloody Love
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: He Can't Take her with him; But who she says she's letting him go?


_**One Shot! Yes, I haven't done one in a while; This one is based off of the Manga, BUT! Its not exaclty like the manga.. It has some of my ideas in it! I hope you enjoy it! Oh, And Its does have spoilers for 70-100 in the Manga.**_

* * *

 _ **Bloody Love...**_

* * *

He was cold, Even the air around him was like that of winter. Like the cold fingers of a harsh mistress; stealing his breath away and making him hiss. When had he toppled to the floor? When had he laid his back against the cold wall?

He couldn't remember. All he could remember was the pain in his chest and the dead body of the woman he loved.. Her name was...

Yukiji.

He choked and tried to breath; his eyes were like glass as the tears went unshed. The pain was there.. like it had been when he first met Mikage; like when he had almost died on that horrid night. Yes...

It wasn't the cold hands of wnters mistress; it was the cold hands of the cruel person called death. That was what was ripping at him. He could taste blood; meaning what ever was wrong with him was from the inside. He was bleeding internally? He supposed that was so..

He coudln't move his fingers; they were stiff and covered with the rings of death. His body hurt and the rings thats were wrapped around him? They were like a snake, strangling him with vemon. The pain was like fire being pressed into his skin; but ten times worse..

He looked up as his name echoed through his shell shot ears; he breathed out and looked around in shock to see eyes staring at him. They were beautiful...  
" Yukiji?" Tomoe gasped out as his air left him; they were hers right? No.. They were hers... They were..

Nanami's..

He moved his arm ad suddenly slapped the girl away, " DON'T LOOK AT ME!" He hissed, his heart quivering. He didn't want her to see this! To see him like this! He didn't want Nanami to see him so weak.. He didn't want the girl he liked to see him in such a pained state.

" Help me up Mizuki!" Tomoe yelped out, his breath short and raspy. He tried to breath but it was near impossible...

Right after Mizuki helped him to his feet? He felt something rise up in his mouth; it tasted vile and irony. He hated the taste as he choked it out onto his hand, It dripped down and when he looked? Blood smushed into his hand and warmed it..

The fox gasped for air and whimpered as he stumbled. Mizuki steadied him as he gasped..

His curse was back; and he knew what was happening to him; he was dying. It was there.. stabbing his insides and turning them inside out. He was coughing up his blood.. watching it puddle and surface in many areas.. it dripped down his neck and stunk his chest..

He choked one the irony substance as it dripped out of his mouth; pain shot through his body as he mentally screamed and grasped for a wall. This was the first time he needed help to actually walk about.

Mizuki had surprised him with his help and the fox had to accept it.. He hissed in pain as Nanami continued to press at him; trying to see his face. He hated her to see him like this.. Bleeding like a weak animal. He couldn't let her see! He couldn't!

" Listen for once and stay where you are!" Tomoe hissed out; pain seeping into his body and wringing its cruel hands over his stomach and arms. The curse marks tightened like a snake on prey and he yelped out; the marks burning...

" Tomoe!" Nanami whimpered, her eyes full of tears. Tomeo coudln't look at her.. he couldn't. He looked at the ground and winced, blood dripped down his mouth.  
" Leave me be woman-"

Suddenly Nanami stepped forward and grabbed his head to face her; his eyes grew wide as electricity went through his body. It made his heart ound even through the pain.. why was it that this feeling was so familiar to what he felt so long ago?

He narrowed his eyes in sorrow; his lips parted as his blood caked on them.. He looked at her and shook his head. She looked so much like that girl that he confessed too. Her eyes and her hair; beauitful...

He whimpered as the blood exited his mouth and dripped down, Even though he was in pain; he blushed at her direct contact. He didnt want to leave... not the shrine; not her.

Tomeo choked on tears as she held his face in her hands; He coudln't look away; it was too hard too.. Then her fingers brushed his tears awayl making his breath still and pain his chest.

" Its gonna be okay." Nanami whispered and leaned her forehead against his. He shook his head; he knew he was leaving this world... He coudln't take her with him.. He COULDN'T TAKE HER!" He started to break down for one of the first times in five hundred years.

He cried and shook his head rapidly; he knew this was all over.. It was. If he had waited he would have.. He would have been able to live with her; to live with Nanami; but Yukiji was the girl that he had fallen in love with; the girl that was ripped from his hands..

He hissed in pain as his tears flowed and Nanami shook her head along with him, " Your going to live!"

" No!" He screamed His knees buckling as Mizuki watched. The snake knew they lked each other; but.. this wasn't just a like anymore, now was it? No, This was..  
Love.

The way he didn't want to give up; and the way she wanted to fight with him. The way he could cry for only her, and the way she could comfprt only him, even as he bleed she let his blood mix with her skin. Even as he choked on deaths door.. she believed she would see him in the mrning.

This hope was.. Love; and he never thought he'd say it but, Tomeo deserved it.. After all he went through. After all his pain and abuse; he had finally found someone to hold him close and to understand his hurts..

" Your not going to die! Your going to live!"

" NO!" He whimpered as blood spewed out of his mouth ; tingling against his lips. He knew it would never happen! How would he live?! How?! Was it possible to live through this!? Was it!?

Blood dripped from his mouth as Nanami leaned her head down to his; his eyes grew wide and his heart skipped a beat as she pressed her lips to his. He gurgled in shock.. Oh kamisama... was this happening to him? He had always wanted her to kiss him like this; and he always wanted to kiss her as well.

She kissed his lips softly, even though slippery blood smeared onto her lips like a dark coloring. She smelled like his blood; she had his life over her lips and dripping down her chin.

His eyes closed as she pulled away slowly and looked at him with her beauitful eyes, " Your going to live..." She whispered and the fox felt his heart lurch within his chest.

He hoped he would..

Because..

He wanted to kiss her like that again... Without his blood; without his sickening deadly smell. He wanted to kiss her with more passion.. and he wanted to make sure that she would never be wounded. If she bleed? Her blood would be on his lips.. because he would kiss her and lick away the pain.

She kissed him again; his bloody lips smearing nasty red all over her red plum ones. She pulled away and even though he was in pain he gasped for air. He whimpered as she stroked his cheek; blood going with her thumb and smearing over his face..

He coughed and she wiped it away with her beautiful kimono. Tomoe knew it would stain; but he also knew that Nanami wasn't one to care. She never was.. And she never would be.

He liked that about her; even though he had to clean the stains and everything else in that matter.

She looked him in the eye and a smile came over her plum, blood covered mouth; and he sighed heavily in confusion. His skin burned, ever since Izumo, he had dreams of kissing her.. loving her.. wanting her. He wanted to hold her when she cried or got depressed; never did he want her to feel his pain.

And now she had to watch him like this. She always grabbed things and ran with it; and in his heart he wanted to trust her words of dying and living. He wanted to trust her...

More then anything...

So when she let go of his hand and started to run down the hallway towards the room that held the past incense burner? His heart lurched and something clicked in his head..

He titled his head as she ran off and Mizuki tried to usher his towards a room; but all the fox coudl mutter was..

" Your Yukiji..." He blinked in shock " Nanami?"

* * *

 _ **After All the Time Travel, Cause Its based of the Dying Person! XD**_

* * *

He was laying on his back when he heard his name being called; He didn't understand really. Maybe it was the fact of everything blending with the darkness? Maybe? The fox grunted and let his eyes close before he felt himself being tackled to the ground.

He gasped for air and opened his eyes to see Nanami looking at him; They both blinked until Nanami smiled.

" What did I say you weren't going to do?"

The fox blinked; only then realizing the pain was gone. The blood was gone... he could breath and move his body again with ease. He reached his hand up and touched her soft hair; his violet eyes brimming with the tears that he didn't mind she see.

She smiled at him and leaned her head down until he stopped her; No.. He wanted to be the one to kiss her first this time. He wanted to be the one to hold her and stroke her...

But then again it was hard to do when your father was staring at you from the doorway. Both teens looked at Mikage, who in turn, smirked and held up his hands. He turned around and closed the door with a click.. leaving Tomoe and Nanami all alone.

Thats when the fox felt his self conscienious kick in. He blushed lightly and looked at Nanami in embarrassment; but then... He sucked in his breath and let his mouth play along to hers.. Their lips touched and the whimpered..

Then Nanami pulled away and felt her lips; confusing Tomoe. He didn't bit her so what was she doing? She looked at him and smiled her bright smile before laughing,  
" There's no blood this time!" She smiled as the fox felt himself kiss her again, this time more passionatly.

He pulled away, panting before laughing, " Yeah...' He leaned his head in and smiled, " and now.. I can do what I 've been wanting to do for so long.." He blushed as their eyes met and he kissed her again..

He had waited to hold her in his arms; to kiss her and whisper how much he liked her. He had waited longer then he thought though...  
Five hundred years gets to you...

* * *

 ** _End Of One-Shot_**


End file.
